Super Saiyan Full Power
, commonly abbreviated FPSSJ, is not actually an advanced form of Super Saiyan, but rather a state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself. This form thus has no physical alterations from the original transformation (aside from debatable facial feature changes, see below). Overview The state first appears in Volume 33 of the manga, when Goku had witnessed and experienced the substantial flaws of the advanced Super Saiyan grades. Goku concluded that complete mastery of the original Super Saiyan form was the best way to advance his abilities, and ultimately achieve greater power. As a result, he focused on training his body to suppress the negative effects of the Super Saiyan form, such as ki consumption and personality alterations. This state was and could only be achieved in a much less strenuous manner than Vegeta and Future Trunks' forcible attempts to advance. In the real world, athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. The Super Saiyan transformation follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategical fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into the attacks. This perfection of the original Super Saiyan form is known as the Full-Power Super Saiyan. The key to the Full-Power Super Saiyan state is energy conservation rather than boosted energy output. This results in a Saiyan who is able to fight longer and more efficiently than with Super Saiyan 2nd and 3rd Stage, and can even remain transformed for days without powering down as long they don't expend too much energy, essentially making Super Saiyan the Saiyan's base form. Following the creation of this concept and the introduction of Super Saiyan 2, the 2nd and 3rd Stages of Super Saiyan are rendered obsolete. Goku remarked that his concept of Full-Power Super Saiyan was superior to Super Saiyan Stage 2 and 3, because of its abilities and requirements. Appearance There is a small argument that the Full-Power Super Saiyan's facial features (i.e, the eyes) are different than a regular Super Saiyan face. (A regular SSJ's facial features have a very stern look even if their actual emotion is different, while a FPSSJ's facial features are more similar to the base form.) This however could be due to the fact that the Super Saiyan has reached a state of peace and the fierce amount of emotions is not needed to transform. The Saiyan's aura also changes, and takes a more relaxed, flowing motion rather then the original violent flame like appearance. Usage and Power Goku and Gohan were the first to achieve this state while spending time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. During Cell's tournament, Goku battled Perfect Cell in what seemed to be an even fight, with no apparent advantage on either side. Eventually, Goku forfeit the match and had Gohan step up in his place. Cell initially had an advantage over the young Super Saiyan, mostly because of Gohan's gentle nature and thus refusal to go all-out, and began to intimidate Gohan into utilizing his full strength (something Goku was counting on when he ended his own fight). After Cell unleashed seven Cell Jr clones of himself to attack the Z Fighters, Gohan withstood less and less of the torture and his anger began to rise. It wasn't until Cell killed the peace-loving Android 16 that Gohan's lost all control of himself and subsequently transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. In Dragon Ball Z movie #8, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku and Gohan battled Broly in this state (chronologically this is the first time the form was used in battle), only to be badly beaten by the Legendary Super Saiyan. In movie #9, Bojack Unbound, Gohan battled Bojack and his men in this state, only to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 later on to finally defeat them. In the Other World Tournament, Goku battled Pikkon as a Full-Power Super Saiyan, and defeated him. Because Full-Power Super Saiyan was a learned state of being, and not a transformation, it was obviously used throughout the rest of the series by Goku and Gohan from time to time. Known users * Goku * Gohan Category:Saiyans